Terrarian
Summary The Terrarian is an unnamed survivor in the game of Terraria with the duty of defending his villagers from the many monsters of the world. Little else is known of the entity. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 9-B | At least 7-B, possibly High 7-A | At least 6-C | At least 6-C, likely higher | At least 5-C, possibly High 5-A, Name: Terrarian Origin: Terraria Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Terrarian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Expert with nearly all forms of weapons, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Magic, Water Manipulation, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Duplication of Weapons, Weather Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation/Energy Projection, Shadow Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Aura, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Absorption, Intangibility with Weapons, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Technological Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Forcefield, Resistance, Shapeshifting into a Werewolf or Merfolk, Curse Manipulation, Invulnerability, Capable of attacking Souls and Intangible beings, Portal Creation Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ (Fully capable of destroying thick stone walls, His bombs emit this level of energy, Can shatter trees by chopping them down) | At least City level, possibly Small Island level+ (Can battle Eye of Cthulhu and King Slime) | At least Island level (Defeated the Wall of Flesh, who contained the Spirits, who could alter the entire map of Terraria on a physical level) | Probably at least Island level (Massively superior to before, capable of fighting Plantera with moderate difficulty) | Probably Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level (Defeated the Celestial Towers and the Moon Lord, who is far superior to the towers, who could do this), possibly much higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to King Slime) | Massively Hypersonic, higher with equipment | Massively Hypersonic, higher with equipment | At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly higher | Relativistic (Can fight the Celestial Towers and Moon Lord on equal ground) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Capable of carrying small war machines in their hands) Striking Strength: Class KJ+ | At least Class PJ+ | Class EJ | Class EJ | At least Class NJ, possibly Class XGJ Durability: At least Wall level (Can withstand moderate damage from entities like Zombies) | At least City level, possibly Small Island level+ (Can withstand significant punishment from more powerful entities such as the Eye of Cthulhu) | Probably Island level (Can tank hits from the Wall of Flesh, albeit not too many) | Probably Large Island level (Moderately more durable than previously) | At least Moon level, possibly Large Planet level (Tanks hits from the Celestial Towers and the Moon Lord) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Up to dozens of meters with magic, up to thousands of meters with several effects Standard Equipment: Mass amounts of weaponry, accessories, armor, etc, potions, magical relics, thousands of building blocks, etc Intelligence: Probably Above Average, capable of working with magic, technology, fine weaponry, dungeoneering, etc Weaknesses: Most of his abilities are dependent upon gear sets and will be negated should he decide to use a different set, something of a glass cannon. Key: Base | Early Game | Early-Mid Game | Late-Mid Game | End Game Note: To view the Terrarian's exact weapons, armors, etc, visit the pages below: Accessories Weapons Armors Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Launcher Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healing Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Holy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Curse Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Terraria Category:Adults Category:Tier 7